Various types of anatomical imaging systems are well known in the art.
By way of example but not limitation, X-ray imaging systems comprise an X-ray source and an X-ray detector. The X-ray source is disposed on one side of the anatomy which is to be imaged, and the X-ray detector is disposed on the other side of the anatomy which is to be imaged. The X-ray detector captures the X-rays which pass through the anatomy, thereby forming a 2D image of the anatomy. Such 2D X-ray imaging systems are now in widespread use in hospitals, surgical centers, dental offices, etc.
By acquiring multiple 2D images from multiple angles of view, and subsequently assembling the data from those multiple 2D images using computed tomography (CT) techniques, 3D images of the anatomy can be produced. Such CT imaging systems are now in widespread use in hospitals, surgical centers and the like.
Numerous other imaging systems are well known in the art. By way of example but not limitation, ultrasound imaging systems and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems are two other types of imaging systems which are now in widespread use around the world.
Another type of imaging system, and the one to which the present invention is directed, relies on scintigraphy, i.e., where radioisotopes are positioned internally within the body, and then a camera is used to capture and form an image of the radiation emitted by the radioisotopes. These scintigraphy systems may be relatively simple 2D systems or they may employ computed tomography (CT) techniques so as to produce 3D images of the anatomy.
One well known type of scintigraphy system is the single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) system, where one or more moving cameras detect gamma radiation emitted by radioisotopes positioned within the body so as to produce multiple 2D images from multiple angles of view, and then computed tomography (CT) techniques are used to assemble the acquired 2D images into a 3D image.
Another well known type of scintigraphy system is the positron emission tomography (PET) system. This imaging system uses a radioisotope tracer, which emits positrons which then annihilate adjacent electrons, causing gamma photons to be emitted in opposite directions—these gamma photons are detected by the system so as to produce multiple 2D images from multiple angles of view, and then these multiple 2D images are assembled, using computed tomography (CT) techniques, into 3D images.
In general, PET imaging systems have a higher resolution than SPECT imaging systems. However, SPECT imaging systems are generally significantly less expensive to build and operate than PET imaging systems—this is because SPECT imaging systems are generally able to use longer-lived, and more easily-obtainable, radioisotopes than PET imaging systems, among other things.
Accordingly, there is currently a need for a new and improved SPECT imaging system which provides increased resolution compared to current SPECT imaging systems.
In addition to the foregoing, in prior art SPECT imaging systems, multiple gamma cameras have generally been used to acquire the multiple 2D images from multiple angles of view. However, in prior art SPECT systems, complex electromechanical systems have generally been required in order to control the movement of the multiple gamma cameras. The use of multiple gamma cameras, and their complex electromechanical control systems, significantly increases the cost to build and maintain such SPECT imaging systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new and improved SPECT imaging system which utilizes a simplified construction.